


Daydreamin’

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Crying, End of the World, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the last fifteen minutes before the end of the world and Gon and Killua spend it together.They make their time count.





	Daydreamin’

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first HxH fanfic :”)  
> Hopefully it isn’t too sad! I had such a great time writing this! I hope to write more for this fandom eventually. I’ve got so many ideas with these two!  
> And some notes!
> 
> 1) This fic was inspired by the instrumental version of Daydreamin’ by Lupe Fiasco, hence the title.  
> 2) This version of the apocalypse is based on what I thought it would be like in 2012. I thought that at exactly 12 AM the world would just be automatically stripped of everything as fast as a snap of a finger. 
> 
> Please inform me of any mistakes and enjoy!

———————

_December 21, 20XX  
Time: 11:44 PM_

———————

They didn’t know what to say to each other. 

Their shared apartment was filled with nothing but unsaid emotion, anxiety and most of all, dread. Just about everyone in the world was having the same issue. Maybe with more tears, Killua figured.

There was little he could focus on to distract himself. The only things making noise were the crappy TV that they owned, the hum of the refrigerator a few feet away and the buzzing of thoughts in his brain, the latter which he wanted to disappear.

He decided to look over at his boyfriend, who was on the other side of their cream couch (that he hated with a passion, mind you) with his legs sprawled out, clad in flannel pajama pants. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, just as much as Killua was. That was to be expected though. There was a lot of things to talk about in these last moments. 

The news channel is suddenly crystal clear to his ears as the newscaster speaks of his dilemma.

_There’s only 15 minutes until the end of the world. The system is coming to a close. What will you do in these final times?_

The end of the world.

Doomsday.

Armageddon.

Whatever people wanted or liked to call it was coming and a lot faster than any of the human race would have liked. Killua thought about people who had birthdays on what was supposed to be tomorrow. Anniversaries. Graduations. Hell, even Christmas was coming up soon and that wouldn’t even be possible to attend. The last of everything had truly come too soon and now he had to deal with it.

“Gon.”

His boyfriend immediately got out of his head and lit up at the sound of his voice, but the light didn’t reach his eyes, or much of his voice either. 

“Yes, Killua?”

“This is the end, huh?”

Gon had looked at his hands, suddenly studying them as if they were treasured artifacts that his dad found. “Yeah… It is. It’s...sad, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

Silence washed over them once more. More wasted minutes went by. 

_10 minutes are remaining._

Killua really should have switched to a different channel because the end of the world countdown was not helping his emotions, situation or life in any form.

“...It’s not….”

It was faint, but Gon had muttered something under his breath and hands clutching at his bare arms. Killua didn’t understand why he wore a sleeveless turtleneck ( just like the one he wore when they were kids, he reminisced ), but he decided that there were more important things to think about and say then his boyfriend’s logic and stupidity.

He turned to face Gon. “What was that?”

“It’s just not fair, Killua.”

His heart immediately dropped.

“I know it is, love.”

He saw the way his hands gripped his arms even harder. If the world wanted to kill him because everyone else, this was surely the way to do it.

“It’s just…There are...were...so many things I wanted to do with you. Experience with you and feel with you. I wanted to mesmerize every inch of you beneath my eyelids so that if I ever passed, I wouldn’t forget you. I wanted to get out of here. Travel with you. We would go back to Whale Island to get Alluka and Nanika to come with us too. I’m sure that you miss them. No, I know that you miss them. That you’re gonna. More anything. At least they’re in good hands, with Aunt Mito.”

His heart pulsed at the honest words that would normally have him embarrassed beyond all help, but he couldn’t push it way. Not this time. Not for the rest of the time that they had. Gon had been right as well. When the apocalypse came to light, he’s never called Alluka and Nanika faster in his life. By the time today came, he had his sisters on the phone with him for about 2 hours. Killua had locked himself in the bathroom and cried harder than he ever imagined. It was sappy, bittersweet and something he never wanted to end. 

But just like all good things, that phone call with the Alluka’s last ‘I love you, brother,” and Nanika’s last ‘I love Killua!’, came to end. 

It took a lot for Gon to get him to stop sobbing, even though most of the day had been spent calling old friends (boy, did Leorio still have a field day at Killua calling him old) and having their voices in their minds fresh before the downfall. So of course, more sobbing had proceeded that.

“It hurts, Killua. That I can’t do that anymore. That these few minutes will be the last I ever have with you in my life when you’re the most important person in my life. Even when we’ve been apart for years, I saw you again and just knew that I was still hopelessly in love with you.”

Good thing he had already been looking at Gon, because he would have given himself whiplash. He knew he thought that now wasn’t the time to get embarrassed but he just couldn’t help himself. A fierce blush rose to his cheeks. Killua could imagine the similarities between him and a tomato right now.

“ _Stu-pid…_ You can’t just say _that!_ ”

Gon only giggles at him. 

“Why not? You’re my boyfriend now aren’t you?”

So, a tomato face was an understatement. 

“ _...Idiot!..._ You still can’t just.. say _that shit_ out of _nowhere!_ ”

Gon flashed him one of his billion jenny smiles before settling down again and staring out of the window. Killua had gone back to staring at the fuzzy colorful static of the TV.

A thought suddenly came to Killua, but should he act on it?

_5 minutes are remaining! This is really it, huh?_

Well, he’s gonna bite the bullet now. If it’s never now, then it sure as hell wasn’t going to be later. 

Taking a deep breath, Killua turned to Gon once again. 

“Hey, Gon?”

With another precious smile and all of the love in the universe, Gon turned to him in recognition. “Yes, Killua?”

“Would you...would you like to dance with me?”

He knew he wasn’t a kid anymore. They both weren’t. He couldn’t help but blush at his own question, burying his hot face in his cold hands, with his fluffy white hair hanging over his fingertips. Goddamn him in acting like a high school girl asking her crush to a school dance. 

His boyfriend, his liquid sunshine, his oxygen, Killua’s absolute _everything_ , replied in the only way that could make his heart burst. 

“Of course, Killua. I want to dance with you until we can’t anymore.”

A single tear involuntarily hit their ugly cream couch.

“Okay. We can do that.”

———————

_December 21, 20XX  
Time: 11:55 PM_

———————

Gon was quickly scrolling through his music, humming to himself in concentration, before turning to Killua, who awkwardly stood. 

“What song do you want?”

“Anything is fine.”

He trusted Gon in his decision. Plus, it was a song. It wasn’t like Gon was going to put on heavy metal in this situation. 

Killua thought about it, breaking into a nervous sweat.

_Would Gon put on heavy metal? It’s a Gon thing to do…_

He decided to brush the thought off. 

Before the nineteen year old knew it, his lover had decided on a slow song that he couldn’t recognize. It was nothing short of beautiful though, he knew that much. His small hands reached for Gon’s torso and Gon reacted immediately, pulling Killua in close. Killua’s arms dropped to Gon’s waist and his head fell onto his chest with a dull thud. Curse his lack of growth and Gon’s genes these past 5 years. 

The two had begun to sway side to side, eyes closed and losing themselves in the classical music that radiated tranquility and joy. If Killua listened closely, he could hear the tones of a flute, a violin, a clarinet, and maybe a harp. No matter the instruments, they blended together in complete harmony with one another. A peaceful coexistence. He’s sure that he’s never heard something that emotionally moved him to that degree and neither has Gon. 

He looks up to find Gon smiling down at him. Killua blushed again for the fifteenth time that night. 

“W-What?” 

_3 minutes remain. Please take these last minutes to settle and finish any unfinished business._

Gon only smiled harder. “I was thinking about how much I love Killua. That’s all!”

With 3 minutes to spare, he was surely going to receive an early death. 

“ _G-Gon!_ What is _up_ with you today?”

Those caramel eyes shone brighter than he’s ever seen in his life. “I’ll be honest with you.”

When _hasn’t_ he been honest was the real question.

Before Killua could even breathe, Gon had continued. “Killua has been my one true love for the longest time! I’ve never dreamt of spending the rest of my life with someone other than Killua! Besides my family, of course! And… Ging, maybe. He’s kind of… a deadbeat...But I love everything about you. From your white fluffy hair that reminds me of a warm cat, to your blue eyes that shine like Bisky’s Blue Planet, to your graceful hands that have done so much more than kill, to your infectious personality and unconditional love, to just, everything else. I love you so so so much, Killua. Forever and always. So I wanted to ask you…”

Oh no. Oh _no._ _Oh no._

_Oh God, heavens’ no._

He couldn’t. If this was going where he thought it was, Killua absolutely couldn’t.

Gon retracted his strong, tanned hands into his stupid flannel pajamas pants, that he totally never realized had pockets, and removed something from it. He crouched down on one knee, pulled open a black velvet box and spoke the words that devoured him whole in love and appreciation. 

“Killua, will you be mine and marry me?”

_2 minutes._

Killua’s legs felt weak as he dropped onto the ground and did the only thing he knew how to do at the moment: he _sobbed_. Fat, crystal clear and salty tears ran over his and onto his own stupid turtleneck, his own stupid flannel pajama pants, and their equally stupid cream carpet. He could barely breathe. Sobs racked his body and choked him in the best way possible. 

His gemstone eyes looked into Gon’s own and the words that tumbled out of mouth he would never regret:

“Of _course_ , you idiot.”

Gon slid the gold ring onto his slim and awaiting finger. With a careful eye, he admired the sparkling aquamarine stone in the center with smaller diamonds glittering around it like stars. Though it was a small and delicate addition, the vibrancy he felt from it was unreal.

“...It’s beautiful..”

Killua could do nothing to stop himself as he embraced his lover-no, fiancé- in a tight, purposeful hug. Gon was his one and only, nothing could come in between that. 

“Y’know, Killua.”

“Hmm?”

“This song. It was a piece that Senritsu wrote for us. For that big day. I asked her to. Well, more like begged...I was really stubborn about it. It could only be Senritsu to create something like that! She said it was an honor, though.” Gon’s smile was still radiant, but Killua could tell there was a certain sadness behind his eyes. “I asked her to make it when we found all of this out. The world and all. I would have waited to do this. I just figured that if that there would be a time to ask, it would be now.”

 _Before there was never a chance_ , went unsaid.

“That’s…” Killua didn’t want to sob anymore than he had already. “That’s…really cute of you, Gon…and it means so much to me.”

_1 minute. Goodbye from your favorite newscasters. Everyone, please be safe. We hope that you are all okay no matter your place in the world. May the gods be with you._

Killua had only clutched Gon tighter, rocking the both of their bodies gently. “You mean so much to me, Gon. Despite all the shit we’ve been through, all the hardships and crying and trials, you’ve always been my world. My everything. I’m never honest with my feelings, but I’ve never been happier to honestly tell you ‘I love you’ when I did.”

Gon looked at him like he was light.

Killua couldn’t find it in himself to comment on it, but only to continue. “You’ve done so much for me. No..we’ve done so much for each other. Even if some of it is stupid...You’re always going to be my big, lovable, too-hyper idiot and I’m going to always be your voice of reason...I’m going to miss you so fucking much, Gon.”

They both couldn’t stop the little sobs and crystal rivers cascading down their faces.

“Killua…I’m sorry for being selfish, but I’m so happy that I can have you, even if I’m not deserving of it. I’m happy to be Killua’s in every way and I never want him to leave me. So, never leave my side...Please?”

He can only smile and bring his hands (the hands that Gon treasures and loves and one of which looks so much better to look at when there’s proof of their love on it) to Gon’s face and cradles it in between them. 

“I’ll always be by your side, Gon.”

There was a brief pause.

“Good night, Killua. See you soon!”

His small smile wavered.

“Goodnight, Gon. I love you.”

“I love you too, Killua!”

Their lips instinctively connected as a pair of jigsaw puzzle pieces. For that moment, they felt as one, breathed as one, loved as one, and there were no qualms about any of it. Killua felt as if this was it, they could die as one too. Together and connected as they should be, surrounded by their love and home, surrounded by friends and family, surrounded by nothing but their achievements and what they’ve made for themselves. Surrounded by Gon, he was happy with this ending.

 _Yeah,_ Killua thought to himself. _Even if I’m unsure of the Gods’ existence, I’ve been truly blessed with good friends, family...and an even better lover._

_Alluka, Kurapika, Leorio, Ikalgo, Mito...Gon...Thank you for everything._

_May you find peace in the afterlife among those you love and those who love you._


End file.
